14th's daughter
by BloodyMoon03
Summary: The Noah family is made out of 13 Noah, yet a 14th Noah exists. An existence that shouldn't exist, and the existence that shouldn't exist made something thought impossible to happen. A new Noah, with no Noah memory, no previous incarnation, was born.


_In a small town, A girl, who seemed to be no older than five, was walking around with tattered, dirty clothes, all alone in a cold winter night. There where some that saw the girl walking, some ignored her, some saw her and immediately ran away, while some approached her. At first they tried talking to her, but she never responded. After some time there a drunk man passed by and got scared of her dead eyes. So with the wine bottle in his hand, he hit her hard, making a poodle of blood appear. The people who saw this got terrified, not because he had killed a child, but because the girl, who had collapsed, stood up again with no wound at all, like it never happened. After that, they began to grow terrified of the girl and eventually try to get rid of her. They tried everything they could come up with. Stabbing her, strangling her, burning her, drowning her, starving her, poisoning her, electrocuting her, everything. Yet, the girl wouldn't die. Every time they stabbed her her wounds would heal leaving no scar to be seen, even if it was right though the heart. Every time they burned her like in the old days with witches for hours, her body would always remain and heal. When they tried to poisoning her they used the deadliest poison they could fine, yet it didn't affect the girl at all. They had long given up hope of killing the girl, so they tried to make her leave. But to their dismay, the girl remained in their small town, walking like a living corpse, every day and night. So everyone gave up and decided to just let her be, although some still tried to kill her, just for the off chance that she would die once and for all.  
_

_One day, a man with red hair had come and visit the small town and heard the rumors about this girl. The towns men noticed that he was wearing a coat with a cross, and thought he may have been some kind of clergy man. They begged the man to try and get rid of the girl who has been haunting them. The man reluctantly agreed after being bribed, and went to look for the girl.  
_

_When he found the girl, he didn't the to kill her, he just... talked. He asked 'Why are you still in that form?' And to the townsmen, who followed to see if the man would succeed or not, surprise. The girl recognized the man and answered , she spoke for the first time in years, 'So that I won't change, so that I will be recognized as the child he loved.' The man just looked at the girl with a gaze of what could be seen as pity, but no one really knew. 'I see, so are you waiting for a dead man to come back?' Was the response he gave to the girl, and the girl simply answered 'Yes, since I have no other purpose, since no one would love me.' . The townsmen we're astonished, it was the first time they had heard the girl make a noise. 'If you have no purpose, come with me.' The townspeople we're shocked at the mans proposal. They told him everything they knew about the monster yet he wanted to take her with him? The man had to be crazy was what all of them thought, but if the girl agreed to this proposal they could finally get rid of her. The girl was also surprised at what the man had said, even if it didn't show. 'Why? Why would you want me? I'm not human, and you are. Humans hate me.' 'Because he asked me to take care of you.' At that the girl began shedding tears. Not because she was happy someone wanted her, not because he didn't care she wasn't human, but because even if he's not there he'll continue to love her. 'So you finally decided to show some emotions huh, so your answer?' Said the male while watching the girl cry. 'I'll come, if he asked you to take care of me, I'll come.' The girl stopped crying and answered. The man said no more and began walking, the girl following him as the townsmen watched. When the man and girl was gone, the entire town knew that the girl left and began rejoicing that she's finally gone. Finally the monster that had been tormenting their town for years was gone._


End file.
